With This Ring
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Robin is still carrying around his ring, the ring he gave to her that she loves it connects them together forever or at least that's what she thought would be when she was given that ring, his ring. A post divorce fic based on what I think would happen to Robin's beautiful engagement ring.


This has been on my mind for a while and to stop myself from going crazy over it I decided to write about it. What do I think about this whole B/R divorce? Well, I hated it and will never believe it but I have to wonder after they make this horrible decision to divorce what would Robin do with the ring she loves so much? You know her engagement ring, that gorgeous sparkler Barney gave to her that said to her that she will always have a connection to Barney when she wears that ring.

P.S. I watched "Ring Up" today and "P.S. I Love You"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you keep it, sell it, or give it back? Those are all the questions someone needs to know if you decide to get married but suddenly after years of being in love the ring the symbolizes a couples love for each other. The rings, you put on your finger is supposed to be forever right? Even when the love is still there but your relationship starts to take a u turn back to the start. Back to the place you didn't want to be in anymore once you decide to put a ring on that left hand. This is a tough decision, a decision one will make when you can't be in a marriage but it's an even bigger tougher decision when you marry for love.<strong>_

This question came to Robin on the day Barney walked out on her. She stared at the door then at her hand that still had her engagement ring on but her wedding ring wasn't. She stared at the door for a good 5 minutes before she burst into tears that she couldn't seem to control. She collapsed to the floor without moving once she hit the nice smooth rugged floor and bawled. Bawled for two hours none stop, she couldn't believe this just happened. She lost him, again. This is something she was so afraid of happening, Barney Stinson not being committed to her enough to stay by her side even was she was being a stubborn bitch for months but it didn't mean she wanted to fight over something so petty as wifi or anything with Barney. Yes, these past few months was exhausting and putting a lot of strain on their marriage. With her working so many hours and not giving any of her time to her relationship with Barney caused that stupid fight.

She was a mess for weeks after that time but now things have been normal again. Normal between her and Barney whom she hadn't talked to in months because for one thing he wouldn't return any of her calls, texts or emails and she wasn't in contact with the rest of her friends either to see how Barney was doing. She wanted to take back everything but knew she couldn't and now she's alone, single, divorced from the love of her life and questioning what the hell did she do. Which brings her to Barney's front door, the front door of the home she once called her home. The fortress as Barney would call it, she has been dreading this moment but it has to be done she can't keep chickening out and running from her pain and from talking to Barney who she still hoped would be her friend.

She takes a deep breath to try to calm her nerves and then knocks on the door. Robin hopes that Barney is home, she didn't want to wait around for him or come back again cause then she just wouldn't have the courage she has now to talk to him. She takes another deep breath and before she knew it he was standing in front of her holding the door with his right hand to keep it open.

"Robin? Hi" Barney wasn't expecting to see anyone today especially Robin because he heard from Lily that she was in China for a month. He's surprised to see her, she looks sad so he immediately asks "what's wrong?" He waits for an answer and raises his eyebrow still in shock that she's even standing at his door right now.

"Uh, can I come in we need to talk." It's been one year without talking to each other, one year of ignoring any phone call or text, one year after their divorce was final they both didn't know where to begin but Barney let her in and closed the door behind her.

When they finally faced each other again and had about what seemed like a forever minute with nothing but silence between them Robin finally said what she came here to say.

"Listen, Barney I came here to talk to you but also I wanted to give this back to you." Robin dug into her jacket pocket to take out the engagement ring that she never gave back to him after they finalized their divorce because they weren't talking but since she's leaving to China the next morning she decided to do this one last important thing she's been putting off for along time.

"Uh, you don't have to do that that ring is yours I gave it to you." Barney had been really angry for months with Robin and what happened between them took him along time to get over. He's still not over the worst thing that ever could and in this case did happen to him... Losing Robin.

"I know but I can't keep it it's not right. I've been meaning to give this back to you for." She pauses to reflect on the last year of her life that wasn't at all a happy time in her life. "Well, since you walked out that door in Argentina." Oh, there it is the real reason why she's standing in front of him with that ring in her hand.

"So that's why you're here. You think that giving back the ring will finally put everything out of your mind and start over. You came here to give me back something that will forever prove to you that you never loved me. Well, that's just great." He turned away not facing her now, he wasn't expecting to ever see Robin again when they finalized their divorced and she moved out he wasn't at home that day because he couldn't bring himself to see her pack up her stuff and leave what should have been her home for the rest of their lives.

"No, that's not why I want to give this ring back to you. Barney, you think I don't love you and never did well let me tell you something..." She was hoping that this would go smoothly but boy was she wrong. "I did, do love you Barney that's not why I came her to give you your ring back." She was in tears now, trying to stop crying but failing to do so when he sees how upset Barney is. After all this time, a year he's still as hurt by their divorce as she is. She noticed he was crying as well, this broke her.

A few minutes past and they were silent for a while not talking or looking at each other and both were still crying Robin more than Barney but still crying. This was painful, the is more painful than she thought. She thought she would come here and rationally talk to Barney but she didn't think it would lead to tears and them not talking.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you Barney but you weren't the only one hurting. I was a mess after we finalized those divorce papers. I missed you and was crying day and night for weeks it just hit me the day I moved out of here." She means the apartment that once was her home the place she thought she would spend the rest of her life happy with Barney by her side but things change. "The real reason I came back to New York was because I was alone, alone, lonely, angry, upset, sad over us. I came back to see you but then I saw how happy you seemed to be the other day and I realized that it was time to give you this ring back. I thought you were fine over us ending out marriage." Robin has been so confused lately, she has her job but isn't doing her international news reports anymore instead she's been stationed in New York permanantly which is why her last gig overseas is in China for two weeks then she would return back to her home. New York and when she came to talk to Barney she was hoping they could be friends again.

In this moment, she realized that she isn't here to give this ring back. His ring, she's here to apologize and hopefully they can work things out. They might not be marry but she still loves him, the bastard has that hold on her that she hasn't begun to know how to shake him, or the idea of being with him again.

She started talking again "I am sorry for everything truly I am I didn't realize how upset you are over us and I want to make it up to you. I know I did you wrong by not putting you or our marriage first but I do still love you Barney that. That just has never not been true." She notices he's still not looking at her but she's damn serious right now. She wants to be with him again, their marriage might not have worked but that was her fault not his. She didn't know how to compromise in their marriage and her mind was mostly on her work but it didn't mean she didn't love him or take their marriage seriously.

Barney took a while to look at her but when he did he gave her a small smile and then said. "These past months, this year for me was hell I was a mess and didn't do much for months everyone was worried about me. That's how much of a mess I was when we split up. Robin, I don't know how to get what we were back but if you want we can try something. But, there is one thing we aren't and that is friends, yes you are still my best friend but I don't love you like a friend." This was finally out there, in the open for her to know. This is his confession, he held this inside him so tightly that he had forgotten just how upset more like devastated over their marriage ending. He never told anyone until now.

"You still love me?" Robin asks, she's shocked, wasn't expecting him to still love her after what she did. After what happened to end their marriage.

"Of course I do. You are the love of my life Robin I will always love you even when you think I don't, I do. And, I mean it." He will always love this woman even when she's the most frustrating person in the world and he wants to yell curse words at the top of his lungs but she always pulls him in with the way she looks at him or the way she smiles at him it makes his heart skip two billion beats a minute.

"I love you." Robin just blurts out after another moment of silence. "And, I mean it too. I made a huge mistake ending our marriage it's the biggest most stupidest thing I ever did and I truly mean it when I'm sorry for everything that happened." The next moment she knew he was kissing her. At first, when she came here it was to give back the ring and leave but that didn't happen.

They spend the next hours catching up in the bedroom it didn't take long for them to get two rounds in. This has always been something that never failed in their relationship. The sex was always the best for the both of them, the best they ever had and on this night they didn't stop until early morning when Robin had to leave to go to the airport. They talked before she left and decided to work things out Robin kept the ring but put it on a necklace around her neck that she never takes off unless she takes a shower or gets it wet but other then that she keeps it on.

Barney had asked her to move back into the fortress after two months of being back together and her job is going well, she's now head anchor on the local channel 2 news and is a world wide known personality she of course eats her popularity up anytime she gets noticed but she loves it. Barney and Robin decided to adopt a puppy which was a surprise with no lies or tricks involved they named the puppy Daggers after Robin's other alter-ego Robin Daggers.


End file.
